cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wagstaff
}}Capt.Wagstaff |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }27 |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }7th June, 2161 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Captain, Systems Alliance Navy |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }SSV Auckland |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Eye color: | }Pale Green |- style=background:#000000 | Hair Color | }Dark Brown |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }5'11" |- style=background:#000000 | Build: | }Average, slightly muscular |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Systems Alliance |} John Wagstaff (SAID 1823-AC-0316) is a captain in the Systems Alliance Navy. A veteran of the Reaper War, and one of the more experienced captains still alive post-war. Pre War John was born on Earth , the child of an Alliance Marine and a human nurse. When he was 1, his mother died in a tragic accident. After several months, however, his father met a former Asari commando, whom he married, and had another child with her. Growing up mostly on Earth with his Asari sister, Liria T'Remi, they both spent time on Thessia during their childhood, but not much more than 8 months in total. On reaching 18, John elisted in the Alliance military, eventually graduating from the prestigous Interplanetary Combatives Academy with an N7 designation. By the time of Sovreign's attack on the Citadel in 2183, he was a Lieutenant Commander on the cruiser SSV Perth. Over the next three years, he eventually made Captain, and was given command of the Perth. However, the Reaper war was to interupt everything. Reaper War At the start of the Reaper war, John, and the Perth, were assigned to the Alliance Fourth Fleet, stationed near Earth. With only a few minutes of prior warning, following reports of whole systems going dark beyond the Charon Relay, he instructed his sister to get out, and fast. She was on one of the few refugee ships to safely make it to the Citadel. With the Reaper fleet pouring through the Relay, the Fourth fleet moved to intercept them, but in the face of overwhelming odds was mostly destroyed. As the lead elements of the Fourth were being engaged, John made one of the hardest choices of his career - he assumed command of the Fourth Fleet, as the admiral in command was killed almost instantly. Seeing the Reapers starting to land, he ordered all surviving ships to escape via the relay. Perth was the only ship that made it through. After barely escaping the Reapers, Perth ''headed to the Citadel, in order to offload several of the wounded crew. Docking at Bay D-21, John want to make sure his family had gotten off Earth. He only found his sister, who was in Bay E-24, with the rest of the refugees. Regrouping with Hackett, the ''Perth was reassigned to the Fifth Fleet, and the Fourth was offically declared destroyed. Subsequently, the Perth was sent to the Citadel for a rest period of four days. Upon reaching the Citadel, however, John recieved a message from Liria - she had tried to enlist in the Alliance, but had instead gotten "Go to Purgatory and get a job there." Infuriated, John had the officer assigned to a frigate making hit-and-run attacks against Reaper forces. Subsequently, Liria sucessfully enlisted in the Alliance, where she was tranferred to the Perth, on the orders of John. John, and the Perth, fought in the battle around Cronos Station, downing a Cerberus Cruiser. Afterwards, during the Battle of Earth, the Perth, as part of SWORD fleet, took a direct hit from a Reaper Destroyer, severly damaging it. However, no crew or personnel were killed, despite the damage disabling the barriers, drive core, navigation, fire control, fire suppression, and reducing life support to 13% functionality. The Perth ''was scuttled in Earth orbit. Post War Five weeks after the war's end, the Alliance gave John a new ship, the ''SSV Auckland. The Auckland's hull was complete when Earth fell, and stayed in orbit for the duration of the conflict. As a result of being fitted with the drive core from the SSV Elbrus, the Auckland is can land on medium-gravity worlds, such as Earth, Thessia, and Illium. In 2189, John, and the Auckland, are assigned a diplomatic cruise throughout the galaxy, stopping at Thessia, Illium, Omega, Rannoch, Cronos Station, Sur'Kesh, and Palaven, before returning to Earth. Trivia He has a scar running up his right cheek, passing just to the right of his right eye before stopping. Classified Information Category:Characters Category:Humans